Expect the unexpected
by GrimCreeper
Summary: Takes place 5 years after HTTYD2. Hiccup and Astrid are married, and life on Berk has never been as perfect as it is now. But as a new threat arise, so does a new responsibility and...maybe an old saying that the past is coming back to haunt you.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, so I'm starting a new fanfic. This story takes place five years after HTTYD 2...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **HTTYD**

Expect the unexpected

Hiccup's POV

This is Berk. For ten years, dragons lived with us Vikings in peace. We rarely have megalomaniacs-trying-to-control-dragons problems here.

That was five years ago. And we hoped it ends with Drago.

Life here in Berk changed. My mother lived with us, I became chief and also became married to Astrid.

Also, there isn't a day we all missed Dad. It was a pity he wasn't here to see me become the chief he expected me to be. He died five years ago, because of Toothless. But it wasn't his fault he couldn't resist the Bewilderbeast.

When I became chief, Toothless also became king to all the dragons. It's pretty normal to all twenty year-olds around to become chief or king, honestly.

But yeah, this is how we live on Berk.

"Hiccup!"

Astrid comes out of nowhere and hugs me. I grinned.

"Good morning, milady. Ready for a flight?"

That is what Astrid and I like to do. We spend every morning on a flight, exploring more lands. It was nice to be alone with her sometimes, even though we aren't exactly alone (Blame the dragons).

"Yep!" Astrid said enthusiastically. "Packed some food just in case we get stranded, _again._"

I glared at her. "It wasn't my fault that my wife's dragon starts an avalanche!"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Sure, Hiccup. Sure."

"It was your fault!"

She ignored me and got on Stormfly. I mounted Toothless and we immediately rose into the sky.

Astrid's POV

I could see Hiccup take on a relaxed position. He was very happy, by the looks of it. There isn't a day he still wished for his freedom from being chief.

"So, Hic. I was wondering if you ever thought of having kids?" I asked.

He loses his composure. "What?"

I sighed. "We've been married for five years, Hiccup. Don't tell me you haven't thought of it."

" I do think about it. But I want to wait until you're ready."

Hiccup, still as understanding as ever. I loved that about him.

I smile at him. "I am ready, Hiccup. For years, actually."

We see land, and we immediately landed there. It looks familiar, and with a start, I realized it was Itchy Armpit.

Hiccup looks at me. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

He sighs. "I don't know." Hiccup muttered. "What if I'm not a good father? Dad's not exactly a good role model, and I don't know anything about being a father!"

I looked at him and touched his cheek. "You care, Hiccup. You care and love. You understand... I can assure you that you'll be a great dad."

Hiccup smiled at me gratefully then gazes out in the sky. He looks a little bit distressed...

"You okay?" I asked.

"That's weird," Hiccup said, "There's suddenly a storm? Storms don't come that quickly."

"We should go back, then." I suggested.

He shrugged. "We might not make it."

I raised an eyebrow. " Hello? You ride a Night Fury, and Stormfly is pretty fast. I'm sure will make it."

He looks uncertain, but nevertheless climbed on his dragon. We sped on back to Berk, and everything was fine, until I remembered something, ten years ago...

_Oh, no._

With a start, I realized that Hiccup is practically made out of metal... His armor will attract the lightning. I can't afford to almost lose him again.

"Hiccup!" I yelled over the wind. "The metal will attract the lightning!"

The storm worsened. Hiccup yells an answer back, " I know! I-"

A loud scream pierced the air, and I scream in alarm as Hiccup falls off, his body twitching, into the dark abyss.

He was followed closely by Toothless, who is wailing in fear For his rider.

"Hang on!"

I swooped down and caught a falling Hiccup. But what about Toothless? I can't leave him... But I can't leave Hiccup too. I can only save one.

I chose Hiccup.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Seriously, review to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD**

Hiccup's POV

I remember darkness, and the feeling of being fried. After that, I don't remember anything. I woke up to Astrid sobbing.

"Hey."

She threw her arms around me. "I'm sorry! I didn't...I should've..."

I hushed her. "Hey, it wasn't your fault, Astrid." I looked around. "Where's Toothless?"

She immediately fell silent, and she almost looked...guilty. Astrid was hiding something, and I had a feeling I won't like it.

"Astrid?..."

She looked down. "I couldn't save him, Hiccup. When you fell off your saddle, I caught you. Toothless... He wasn't so lucky."

I can't breathe all of a sudden. Toothless can't be dead. He can't be...

"Say something, Hiccup." Astrid pleads. She looks close to tears, and I can't blame her. She tried her best.

"Get a search party out there." I replied. "Bring Toothless back, dead or alive."

Astrid nods. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault."

She still looked like she would cry, so I quickly kissed her. Her hands went to my hair, and she gasps as I trailed my hand up her back.

"Look, I know that you two like being sentimental and all, but..." Snotlout trails off. We blushed bright red.

"Snotlout!" I yelled.

He quickly put up his hands in surrender and backed off with a disgusted look on his face. He was about to leave when I told him to arrange a search party for Toothless at Itchy Armpit.

"Okay," Snotlout replied. "The dragons would do anything for their king."

"And you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, I won't risk my life because you're chief, cuz. But Hookfang's gonna burn my butt if I ain't finding your dragon." Snotlout replied.

"Only you." I mumbled.

He excused himself and flew off to Itchy Armpit. Me and Astrid are alone again... Well, almost. Gothi, the Elder is still with us.

She made me drink some broth, then left us to our business, erm, couple stuff.

Astrid's POV

After Gothi left us, Hiccup turned to me. His eyes shone sadness and worry. I still felt guilty because I couldn't save Toothless.

All because I was stupid.

But then again, if we didn't leave, we could've been stranded. We didn't have any makeshift shelters at Itchy Armpit.

We were talking about family stuff when the storm came. I haven't told him that I was pregnant.

He didn't know that we consummated two weeks ago. There was a party, and he and I got drunk.

I remembered what happened but Hiccup didn't. Then I began to feel nauseous and dizzy all the time. I also have morning sickness, but Hiccup wasn't able to notice it because he wakes up very early to do his duties.

I also stopped having my monthly periods, so I got suspicious. I consulted Gothi and it was revealed that I was pregnant.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah, Astrid?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant, Hiccup."

He stares at me. "What?"

"Do you remember what happened at the party two weeks ago?"

"No..."Hiccup's eyes suddenly widened. "You mean, we consummated?"

"Yeah."

He fainted.

Snotlout's POV

"Okay! We are going to search for Toothless at Itchy Armpit!"

The other riders assembled at the academy. We have more riders now. Young trainees are allowed to join search parties, but they aren't joining warriors in war.

I'm one of the eldest riders, and the academy's third in-command. I was Hiccup's right hand in running the village, so naturally, I was a leader in the school too.

"Is Hiccup awake?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah. And those are his orders. Find Toothless."

Some idiot trainee suddenly almost torched me. I scowled and turned. Gustav looks guiltily at me, but Fanghook looks like he doesn't give a damn.

"Larson!" I yelled sharply.

"Sorry!"

"Concentrate!" I yelled. " You guys, are going to do everything as I say. No one will disobey, or I'll show you 'round Hel myself!"

We all took off; a number of ten riders all in all.

Time lapse...

"Anyone see Toothless?!" I shouted to the other riders. Many of them shook their heads. I sigh in frustration. We circled the island ten ten times, and not a dragon in sight.

"HELP!"

Bolas suddenly flew from different directions. All the young riders tried to dodge them, but in vain. I was trying to save as many riders as possible but a bola got me.

I fell at top speed to the ground, and the last thing I heard were the terrified screams of the young riders.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is Chapter Three. This chapter has a lot of dark stuff, so be prepared.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD**

Chapter Three

Fishlegs ' POV

"I wonder where Snotlout is," I muttered to the twins. They didn't come home by sundown. Everyone was worried.

"Hey, look!" Tuffnut was pointing at a small dot on horizon. Was that a dragon?

Gustav Larson descended from his dragon. He looked... Awful! He was covered in wounds. His head was bleeding, and he was limping.

"What happened?!" I asked him.

Gustav struggles to talk. "Berserker... Attack. Snotlout and the others... Didn't make it. I... Was the only... One..."

"Tuffnut, get a healer!" I yelled. He and Ruffnut mounted their dragons and went to get Gothi.

Gustav collapsed in a heap. His dragon too, was slowly losing consciousness.

"Stay with me, Larson!" I said. I knew that he wasn't going to make it, but I have to hope. His parents will be distraught.

He shakes his head. "Tell Magnus... " He swallows thickly, "She better not... Get my...room..."

Gustav coughed. Once. Twice. Then he stops and goes still.

"Gustav?" I whispered. I checked his pulse. Nothing. Gustav Larson, and nine more riders, including Snotlout Jorgensen... proclaimed dead, today.

People began to circle me, when I yelled in anguish. In most Viking funerals, everyone feasted. But Vikings screamed their curses, distraught by their children's death. Hiccup and Astrid came out, both looking guilty.

Hiccup said it was his fault, but the village blamed it on Dagur. He slaughtered ten people.

He's declared war.

Hiccup's POV

It was my fault. I know it.

If I hadn't sent Snotlout and the other's to search for Toothless, non of this would've happened.

This day was supposed to be the greatest day of my life. I found out that I will be a father soon. But my friend died.

What was Dagur playing? Is he still craving for Toothless? He probably killed Toothless already.

But still...

I will avenge Snotlout's death. I will kill that muttonhead, ignoramus!

But do I want war? I can still prevent it.

Time lapse... (After 10 months) Nobody's POV

Hiccup tried to make peace to the Berserkers, but no avail. When they wanted blood, they take it. Dagur attacked the whole of Berk, and about half of the people, children and elders alike, survived.

Dagur hunted down Hiccup's friends. Next to Snotlout, was Fishlegs. He was taking a stroll to the forest when someone, an assassin, slit his throat. Meatlug soon died of depression.

Next to him, was Eret. He was helping Bucket and Mulch in fishing. But someone shot down Eret, and he fell to the sea. Mulch and Bucket were taken hostages for information. But Dagur couldn't get info from them. They were also thrown in the sea.

After that, was Tuffnut. He went down in battle, but not before taking a lot of the Armada to Hel with him. Belch became so miserable about his rider, he became so dysfunctional, that he affected Barf. The dragon died soon.

Ruffnut was so depressed over her brother and dragon's death. She became so obsessed in killing Dagur. He captured her, molested her, and she became pregnant with his child. He kept her for the rest of the war, only killing her after she gave birth to his son.

Then, it was Astrid. For most of the war, Hiccup convinced her not to take part in the war because she was pregnant. She gave birth to a boy, Fearless Finn Haddock.

When Hiccup was out in the Great Hall, Astrid was at home, nursing her baby. Dagur sneaked in and killed her dragon. Dagur kidnapped her and used her to lure Hiccup.

So next, was Hiccup himself. He used another dragon, Grump (Gobber died on battle), and set out, promising to cut off Dagur's stupid head.

Hiccup's POV

"DAGUR! Give me back my son and wife!"

He turns around. He was holding a blond bundle in his arms. Dagur makes cooing noises at the baby.

"Hiccup!" Dagur grins his maniac smile. "Nice of you to join the party!" He gestured to the baby. "This is my son, Mordred. Ah, Ruffnut was his mother."

"You devil!" I yelled. "Where is my family? Did you kill Toothless?"

He chuckled. "Oh, no. I want you to watch how I kill your precious family. Nothing delights me but the sound of your anguished cry."

Dagur gestured something to the guards. They nodded and went out.

"So, Hiccup," He began. "What is your son's name?"

I scowled. " Why should I tell you?" I pointed to all of us. "You are unarmed, with a baby in your arms. You didn't restrain me. I could just kill you."

Dagur nods. "Yes. That is true. Why not kill me?"

I looked at him with anger. " Because I wouldn't kill someone so innocent."

He laughed. " Me? Innocent?"

"I was referring to the baby, idiot."

Grump growls all of a sudden. The Berserker guards returned, Toothless in chains, but Astrid and Finn weren't. They were also followed by a Skrill.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted.

"You, trained a Skrill." I said. " Impressive."

He pets the dragon. " Yes. This is Thunderstrike."

The dragon roars at me. But he looks cautiously at Toothless and stays by his side. Huh, he is loyal to the king of dragons. I bet Dagur doesn't know that.

"Let them go, Dagur." I said.

"Not quite," He replied. "Surrender Berk. Give me the night fury, and I'll spare your wife."

Astrid shook her head. My world became blasted into pieces. My village... Or my family? The gods really hate me.

Suddenly, Dagur told the guards to restrain me. "I think, torture would help him choose."

Grump tried to protect me, but a guard made a killing blow on his head. I was also hit in the head, and as the world turned black, I heard Astrid yell my name.

Qwerrtyuioopllkjhgfdsaazxcvbnm,,looojhngtgvhctfseaevyijokojibbydrweevyjijoko,okokojihjbu

I woke to the smell of blood. I was in an arena. I recognized the place. So, Dagur reclaimed Outcast Island.

I was in a cell, and I took a good look at the place.

Toothless was chained to a wall, unconscious. My son was on a table with Mordred, and Astrid was chained to a pole. I grimaced and yelled for that coward, Dagur, to come out.

"Ah, torture time."

I braced for a hit, but it didn't come. All the Berserkers cleared out. Dagur stripped, and threw his clothes to the side.

Then, he smiles at Astrid. He was... Going to rape her.

"NO!" I yelled.

Astrid had a gag on her mouth. She was awake, and she realized what was going to happen. Dagur removed her clothes, and claimed her.

It was torture, alright. It tortured me to watch another man defile my wife's body. I listened to Dagur's screams of pleasure. Astrid too, would moan in pleasure, but I know she didn't mean to.

Dagur kisses her neck, and his hands roamed her body. His fingers pleasured her sweet spot. Astrid moans in delight.

I snap when Dagur enters her.

He does this repeatedly, until he's satisfied. Then he takes a dagger from his cloth pile, and slit Astrid's throat.

I yelled in pain and tears streamed down my face. Then he said, "Your son is next."

He drove the dagger to my son's chest... He cried for a millisecond. Then he's dead. He also killed Toothless.

My vision blurred red, and I took out Inferno. They must've thought that it was just a hilt, so they didn't take it from me.

I melted the chains holding me down. Dagur screams for his guards, but no one comes. I burned down the cell next and ran at him.

He immediately grabbed a sword from his clothes to meet mine. He calls for his dragon, and he bounds towards Dagur.

He gestured to me, and Thunderstrike shoots me. I screamed, but I remained strong. I ran to the table, where Dagur's son, and my dead son, lay.

I stabbed the boy, and Dagur yells in sadness. In my anger, I didn't realize that the dragon shoots me again. This time, I fall to my knees.

Dagur grabs my hair. His face is streaked with tears. "Say hello, to Loki and his sons, for me." He stabs me.

I was weak. I know it. But I gathered the last ounce of my strength. "If I go to Hel, you're coming too."

And with that, I stabbed him with my sword. My vision turns black, but I vaguely remembered a white light surrounding me.


	4. Chapter 4: Toothless!

**AN: Sorry for not updating. The first three chapter are like prologues, so this is the first real chapter.**

Third person's POV

Yep. Nothing like waking up to the scream of "DRAGON ATTACK!" Hiccup groaned and got up.

He stumbled down the stairs where he sees his father putting on his helmet and running off to gods know where.

Wait, his father?

Hiccup shook his head. That can't be. Stoick is long dead. But here is his father, alive and well. He also wondered why people will attack dragons.

Unless...

"Oh, great..." Hiccup muttered. He ran out of the house and dodged a Viking, jumped over a fleeing chicken, dodged a dragon blast and avoided being hit by a Nadder's tail. He almost ran at another Viking when a hand grabs him by his shirt.

"What are you doing out?!" Stoick demanded.

"I'm going to help Gobber in the forge?" Hiccup answered nervously.

Stoick lets go and Hiccup continued to make his way to the forge. He almost tripped on another chicken on the way.

"There you are! I thought you've been carried off!" Gobber pats the teen on the back. Hiccup falls to the ground.

The blacksmith tosses him a broken axe. He catches it with ease and began to pound on it.

While pounding, Gobber strikes a conversation. "You're not thinking off finding a Night Fury again, are you?"

Screwed.

Hiccup evaded by answering. "Why would I bother? My father is practically impossible to please. I try to tell him something, and he doesn't listen! He tugged his hair in frustration. "And mind you, he has the attention span of a sparrow."

Gobber chuckled. "It runs in the family, Hiccup." He finishes hammering a sword and thrusts it into a cooling barrel.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

The older Viking gave Hiccup an "Are you seriously asking me that?" look. Hiccup rolled his eyes in response.

Suddenly, Astrid comes in. "Uh, I need to talk to Hiccup for a while."

She grabbed Hiccup's arm and pulled him somewhere. He looked back at Gobber who winks. Hiccup groaned.

"Uh, Astrid? What are you doing?" Hiccup asks as she pushes him against the wall of the arena.

"Do you know Finn?" She whispers.

"Yeah," Hiccup answered. "He's my son. Our son."

She kissed him passionately and Hiccup responded with the same force. They pulled away crying.

Hiccup sobbed. "It was horrible, Astrid. I watched you get molested and Finn and Toothless killed! Then... Astrid, I killed someone!"

Astrid held him and murmured, "Hiccup, it's okay."

"It's not okay!" He yelled. "It will never be okay." He wiped his tears and kissed Astrid softly.

They needed this. They lost their son, each other, their village, their minds. They lost everything.

But the have to be strong.

"Look, we somehow ended in the past,"Astrid said, standing up, trembling.

"I know," Hiccup replied. He too was trembling. "It was as if we are given a second chance to do something we're supposed to do..."

"Like what?"

She asked an excellent question. Hiccup thought that maybe they are given a chance to change something that will prevent the future from happening.

"I wonder if the gang's also from the future." Astrid said.

"I don't know," Hiccup shrugged.

Then they heard a feared sound that had became endearing for ten years. A catapult is blasted into splinters as a dark figure flies into the sky.

"Toothless!"

**AN: I know, I know. It's short, but I have a bit of a writer's block so... Give me suggestions on this story.**


End file.
